Forbidden Star crossed lovers
by NewCaptainofSquad9
Summary: Ibuki, never fallen in love like this before. Especially with the enemy, stern ritter Haschwalth. During the war they try to make their love eternal even if it means losing their lives.


I made my way across the dangai. I entered the world of the living and searched for our place our hideout. No one Soul reaper or Quincy could find our spiritual pressure here. I stopped when I went through our spirit gate. I heard my lover's voice from behind me. "Liebling." He called to me. It's darling in German. I turned to see him, Jugram Haschwalth. "Jugram." I said in a whisper. Haschwalth picked me up and spun me around in his arms. "Ibuki. My I have missed you." He gently put me down. "Are you hurt? Did any of the other Vandereich harm you?" Haschwalth asked checking me all over. He stopped when he noticed my arm bleeding. "It's nothing Jugram. Don't worry yourself." I told him. Haschwalth ripped his sleeve and tied it around my arm. I gasped and closed my eyes at the pain. Haschwalth wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me. I held on tightly to him. He kissed my forehead. "Shh Liebling. I'm here." I looked up at his blue eyes. He smiled and leaned down to capture my lips. I pushed against his chest. Haschwalth broke the kiss. "What is it Liebe?"(German for love) He asked looking down at me. I gripped his white sternritter uniform. "Where were you during the invasion?" Haschwalth looked down. "Answer me Jugram." I demanded. Haschwalth grabbed my face. "I can't tell you Liebling." I pulled away from him. "Ibuki. I just can't tell you." Haschwalth told me. I turned back to him. "Why?!" I asked. Haschwalth came towards me. "If I tell you you'll hate me for it." He said closing his eyes. I grabbed his hands. "On second thought. I don't want to know. We shouldn't be together. I'm a soul reaper you're a Quincy. I should go we are at war." I told him about to leave. Haschwalth grabbed my arm. "Ibuki, don't go." He pleaded. I turned back to him. I couldn't leave Haschwalth, I love him. Haschwalth pulled me into his arms. "I Love you Ibuki. I don't care if I'm a Quincy and you're a soul reaper." I leaned up and kissed him. Haschwalth picked me up and carried me in our safehouse. He kicked the door down and went inside. I took off his cape and began unbutton his uniform. Haschwalth smirked and kissed my lips. He went down to my neck and searched for my weak spot. I gasped when he found it. "Jugram." I moaned. Haschwalth left love bites all over my neck. I ran my hands through his blonde hair. I was getting hot. Haschwalth pulled down my shihakusho. "Mmm, my dear shinigami. You're so sexy." Haschwalth told me his hands moving down my sides. He stopped when I pushed against his chest. "Honey?" He asked putting his forehead on mine. I felt lightheaded. "Jugram. I need to lie down." Haschwalth lifted me into his arms. "Tell me, are you feeling okay?" He asked. I looked away from his blue eyes. He moved his hand under my chin and forced me to look him in the eye. I just kissed him as he laid me down on the bed. I unbuttoned his Stern ritter uniform and rubbed down his chest. Haschwalth moaned in my mouth. He removed his uniform. Haschwalth took off my shihakusho top and looked at me. "So beautiful." I rubbed his cheek. Haschwalth leaned in and kissed me. His hands roamed my body as mine roamed his. Haschwalth pressed his body into mine as he got on top of me. I felt his warmness radiating from his body. He broke the kiss to look down at me. "Ibuki, I want you." Haschwalth said caressing my cheek. I stared up at him. I kissed him again. "Jugram, just take me." I told him. Jugram rubbed my arm and he trailed his hands down to my pants. He slide them off, and pulled off my underwear. I was growing impatient as I brought his lips back to mine. Mine own hand went door and unzipped his pants letting them roll off. I felt Jugram's hardened member against my leg. I sat up on the bed. "Ibuki. You okay with this?" He asked hugging me from behind. I felt his strong arms around me. I nodded and turned to him. "Yes, Jugram. Do you feel the same, I mean becoming intimate with a soul reaper and all." Jugram kissed my lips. He pulled back only a little. "Of course I feel the same way. I love you Ibuki. My dear soul reaper. " Jugram said laying down. I laid down beside him. Jugram climbed unto me. "You ready?" I nodded wrapping my arms around his waist. Jugram kissed me as he thrusted into me. I gasped and would have screamed if he didn't kiss me to muffle the sound. Jugram grunted as he stayed inside of me. I had to get use to the pain. "I'm about to move Ibuki. Hold on to me do anything to me to ease the pain." I did what he said and grabbed his shoulders. Jugram pulled all the way out of me and thrusted back into me, claiming my virginity. I moaned and scratched his back. Jugram groaned. "Ibuki." Jugram's thrusts started to gain some rhythm. "Jugram, faster. Go faster." I moaned to my lover. Jugram nodded and went faster. I moaned even louder. "Jugram." I moaned. "I-Ibuki. Ibuki!" He moaned. "Jugram, I'm close." I groned. "Oh, God. I'm close too." Jugram moaned. We rode the orgasm together until we both came. Jugram thrusted one last time before collapsing on me. I held him to me and kissed his cheek. We both were panting heavily. "I-I love you Jugram." I told him. Jugram smiled down at me and kissed me. "Ibuki. Will you be mine?" He asked holding my hand. I nodded. "I will Jugram. Just promise me one thing." Jugram rubbed my hand. "What is it?" He asked. "Promise that this war won't make us grow apart." Jugram gave me a passionate kiss. I closed my eyes and laid my hands on his chest. "Is that a yes?" I asked. Jugram nodded. "Yes. I love you too." I smiled. Jugram got out of the bed and handed me my soul reaper uniform. "Thank you." Jugram moved over to me, and slipped my top over my arms, helping me put it back on. I pulled my pants back on as he put his stern ritter uniform back on. "Do we have to leave now?" I asked him. Jugram looked down at me. His face was full of worry. "Are you alright Jugram?" Jugram hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around him. I closed my eyes taking in his scent. "Liebling, we must get back to our separate areas." Jugram whispered. I hugged him tighter nodded tears falling from my face. He must have felt the tears, because he pulled back and wiped my face. "Meet me here again in three days. I promise that this war will not get between our love." Jugram told me. He kissed me for a long minute, before pulling away. I made my way back to the soul society, getting further away from my lover. 


End file.
